supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Scream
"Scream" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the 9th song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton. This song is a highly modified version of the song "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado. This song touches on the issue of Troy having to choose between the path in life that his father wants him to take (playing basketball) vs. choosing something that he wants (stage, music, and Gabriella). Troy is confused. He wants to follow his own dreams: "the ball is in my hand". The beginning of the scene shows him on the basketball court, but he finishes the sequence on the stage and literally screams. He doesn't just want to be Troy the basketball player. But more importantly, he doesn't want to be away from Gabriella as "nothing works without her". He makes a decision that will affect his life not long after this scene. He was seeing Allen Ford in the end. thumb|300px|right Trivia *The song is by Usher. *Scream has been written by other singers who prefer this song title. *Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestant Vita Semerenko wrote this song for the 2015 MAVTV 500 on the caution on lap 137; this lap was not very effective because of Germany's spin. Lyrics The day a door is closed The echoes fill your soul They won't say which way to go Just trust your heart To find what you're here for Open another door But I'm not sure anymore It's just so hard Voices in my head Tell me they know best Got me on the edge They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin' I know they've got a plan... But the ball's in my hands This time it's man-to-man I'm drivin', fightin', inside (A world that's upside down) It's spinning faster What do I do now Without you? Chorus: I don't know where to go What's the right team I want my own thing So bad I'm gonna scream I can't choose, so confused What's it all mean I want my own dream So bad I'm gonna scream I'm kicking down the walls I gotta make 'em fall Just break through 'em all I'm punchin', crashing, I'm gonna Fight to find myself Me, and no one else Which way, I can't tell I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a (Way that I should turn) I should, turn right or left it... It's like nothing works Without you (Chorus) Yeah, the clock's runnin' down Hear the crowd gettin' loud I'm consumed by the sound Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out! you gotta work it out! You can do it! You can do it! (Chorus) I don't know where to go What's the right team I want my own thing I want my own thing I can't choose, so confused What's it all mean I want my own dream So bad I'm gonna scream Ohh AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trina Vega Screaming) AHHHHHYHAAAHHHAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uniqua And Taison Screaming) Appearances *High School Musical 3 *Wipeout Canada *Wipeout Canada: The Game Trivia *Troy was not shown before Gabriella in the Canadian version of Wipeout Canada's Athletes Edition. *When Allen Ford's parasol was shown, Troy screams. Category:HSM3 Songs Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Played By Uniqua